Kiko
Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. Kiko is suspected to have some sort of magical qualities, which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through a barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the season finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety then hides in a hole. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the The Shadow Pheonix, while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the second season Kiko gains wings and becomes a pixie-animal. However, since then he has not shown this ability. Info Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During Season 4, his blue coloring becomes much brighter. In Winx Club His first appearance was in An Unexpected Event, with Bloom when he suddenly felt that something was wrong and warned Bloom about Stella's fight against Knut the Ogre. He went along with Stella and Bloom to Magix and stays with Bloom at Alfea for the rest of the season. He is shown to have incredible strength for a rabbit/bunny, as he could carry an entire pyramid of fruits for some time before it tumbled down. Season 2 Kiko continues to live with Bloom and the others in Alfea. He also hangs out with the Pixie Animals that populate the school grounds. Kiko does not really get along well with the Pixies, particularly Lockette, whom he grew to be jealous of since she was spending more time with Bloom than he does. Season 3 Kiko continues to live with Bloom in Magix. In the beginning of the season, he almost falls off a flying suitcase, but Aisha saves him in time. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Kiko in the movie is able to fly with magic wings sprouting from the back, but the wings have not been seen since the second season and first movie. Season 4 Kiko continues to hang out with Bloom and the others after they head for Earth. He also seemed to have developed a crush on Aisha's Pet, Milly the Rabbit. Also for a brief period of time; Kiko, Artu, and the other Pets had the ability to talk thanks to Roxy's powers. He even stated one time that he longed for the day he gets to actually talk with Bloom. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Kiko was helping Bloom try to adjust to the royal life in this movie. Season 5 Kiko appears in The Spill, trying to drink an special carrot juice, Roxy made for him, but never gets the taste from first glass. Roxy made new glass of the juice for him at end. When the Winx returned to Alfea and Kiko appeared, Bloom says "Kiko came back too.", making some of students to laugh friendly. Major Battles * Kiko, Pop Pixies, and Donald vs. Puppet King * Kiko and Plue vs. Lizardmen * Kiko vs. Me Mow * Kiko, Ed, B.O.B., and Brook vs. Madam Mim * Kiko vs. Grundel * Kiko and Happy vs. Risky Brothers On Sora's Team He always hangs out with some of the other pets, and mostly with Stitch, Sora, Pluto, and Bugs Bunny. He also loves seeing hisself in other forms in other worlds. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Rabbits Category:Cute characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Dancers Category:Rodents Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fairies Category:Sora's Team Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Peaceful characters Category:Magic Users Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fashion characters Category:Pets Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai